He Had To Know
by KellyCatLover216
Summary: "I didn't care if it might destroy our friendship... He had to know... I couldn't stand being JUST friends with him anymore" One chapter. Flolive. All in Olive's POV. Rated T for one cuss word.


**[A/N: Ok. My first shot at romance. Um. This is Flolive, by the way… because I love them. And it's not amazing, but yeah. I hope it's AT LEAST ok(:**

**I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T Farm… because, if I did, it would involve a lot more drama, scandal, etc., and most definitely be a more grown up show…. Oh, and, it wouldn't be on Disney, haha. I'm done with my rant. READ!**

**WAIT! I forgot to mention,**

**this is all in Olive's POV, and they're 15.**

**And those lines separating parts of the story kind of symbolizing a new page or section, or whatever.**

**K now READ!]**

**And sorry about the spacing... FanFiction wouldn't let me edit it. -.-**

* * *

><p>He had to know.<p>

I didn't care if it might have destroyed our friendship… that was a chance I had to take. I couldn't stand being JUST

friends, anymore. What I felt for him was so much deeper, so I just had to take this risk. I know I'd probably told

myself A THOUSAND times, I'm ready for this. But the truth was... I wasn't. I didn't think I'd ever be. Still, I had my

mind made up.

Anything was better than being blissfully ignorant for the rest of my life… I was just going to have to be brave… I

knew it was gonna be hard… believe me. Sometimes I even thought "it's not too late to back out" but even so… I

HAD to do this. Not just to let him know… but to know how he felt about me.

I believe everything happens for a reason… so this should happen for one, too, right?

Well, one thing's for sure. No matter what,

He had to know.

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day, school had been out for at least a few days now, and I had spent those few days isolating<p>

myself from my friends and figuring out what my decision was going to be. I awoke in the morning to the sound of

Party Rock Anthem playing over and over again. I wanted so desperately to sleep in, but it was as if my body

wouldn't allow it… So I just slammed on my alarm clock and the music stopped. As I emerged from my bed, a queasy

feeling overtook my stomach.

"Anxiety?" I thought to myself.

Yeah, that had to be it. I had been feeling anxiety A LOT lately, ever since I came to terms with my decision to tell

Fletcher how I felt.

Oh yeah, I don't think I mentioned his name before. Well, it's Fletcher. Fletcher Quimby.

So many things I could associate with that name, but I won't get into them now. Right now, I had to focus on the

task at hand. The task that made my heart flutter and sink at the same time. I had NO IDEA how he would react to

my sudden… er… confession.

I decided, then, to try to clean myself up a bit. I did kind of look like crap. My normally curly blonde locks were all

matted and frizzy, my face looked dull and eyes kind of puffed out. Hm. I had no idea why… I walked as far as my

legs wanted to take me, and mindlessly stripped free of my clothing and climbed into the shower. I normally took

about 10 minute showers, but I figured I would take a longer one today, seeing as I was going to confess my

feelings to Fletcher. I wanted to look my best… not that it would even matter, or anything. I just…. Wanted to.

As I finished my shower, I twisted the knob (or whatever you want to call it) to a stop, and the beads of water

stopped crashing onto my bare skin. Grabbing the towel off the rack, I proceeded to dry myself off. Soon, I had

finished my daily routine; shower, get dressed, apply makeup, fix hair… When I had finished, I was proud at how I

looked. I wore a cute pair of denim short shorts, my long, blonde hair was curled almost to perfection, and laid nicely

below my shoulders. I wore black eyeliner, mascara and a light blue eye shadow. I wasn't one for a whole lot of

makeup. Even my shirt was pretty. It was frilly and a light shade of purple, and hung over my short shorts, but not

enough so they weren't seen. Last but not least, my shoes. They were a simple pair of black converse. I usually

wore them with everything. And hey, if today goes horribly… horrible… at least I'll know I looked good.

It was 2:28PM. Thoughts had been tearing at my brain for at least an hour now. All I did was sit there and think…

"Ok, Olive. Its 2:29PM," I'd tell myself every once in a while, "text Fletcher... now"

As more and more minutes flew by, before I knew it, it was 4:02PM. I flung my head back in agony.

Why was this so hard? I mean, I knew it would be hard, but not THIS hard.

I had to do it… I had to do it… I just HAD to do it. I knew I did.

Finally, after more aimless moments of pacing back and forth in my room, nervously staring at my phone, and laying

on my bed, I decided to FINALLY text Fletcher.

Grabbing my phone off of my brightly colored nightstand, I texted "Hey, Fletch. Listen. I know we haven't talked in a

few days, and believe me, I've gotten all of yours and Chyna's texts… So.. I'd like to meet up. I have to tell you

something. The mall ok?"

Surprisingly, he replied almost instantly. "Yeah," he said, "Should I let Chyna know?"

I stared back at the text… This was NOT supposed to happen. What would I say, "NO, I just want to talk to you

alone so I can admit my everlasting love for you and we can kiss passionately in the rain…?"

**NO**

**WAY!**

I knew he'd find it weird if I took too long to reply, he had become strangely intuitive lately…

So, with my mind BOGGLING, I thought of an excuse, and hoped Chyna would play along… when suddenly, I got

another text. It was from Fletcher.

"Hey," he said, "Chyna can't make it. Looks like it's just you and me!"

My heart just about leapt out of my chest. As I excitedly jumped around my room, astonished at how the universe

seemed to be on my side, a thought dawned on me.

CRAP! I forgot to give him a time! How stupid, right?

Quickly grabbing my phone once again, I texted him "Hey, I just remembered I forgot to give you a time. Haha. I can

make it in about an hour, hbu?"

"Sure, yeah. See ya then."

It was settled. I was meeting Fletcher. In an hour. Alone. Without Chyna. It was like a dream come true. Yet, it

scared me to death. Had I forgotten about how mortified I was to tell him, earlier? No. I guess my nerves went down

the drain for a while… I was just excited to see him after all this time. Still, I knew my happiness wouldn't last.

I just hoped it would all go ok.

* * *

><p>Soon, it had been almost an hour… Ok... more like 35 minutes. I decided I'd get to the mall early so I could collect my<p>

thoughts and practice what I was going to say, in the bathroom.

As I walked through the see through glass doors, I became more and more nervous every step I took. I felt as

though I had some kind of lump in my throat, that couldn't be swallowed. I soon felt my stomach cramp up, and I

had no idea what to do. I panicked, my body shaking.

Was I really going through with this? I mean, I could always back ou-

Suddenly, I was ripped away from my current thoughts as a hand grasped my shoulder. I hadn't even made it to the

bathroom... I spent so much time just pacing around in a circle, and I hadn't even noticed.

"Hey," I heard a voice, and turned to see none other than Fletcher himself, standing behind me.

He must have been the one who placed his hand on my shoulder. For a moment, I lost my train of thought. He was

just so…

mesmerizing. His red hair… it was just perfect, and it looked like he hadn't even tried to get it that way. He still, after

all this time, wore those dorky skinny jeans (only today, they were green) and graphic tees. Even now he managed

to pull it off. How was he so… perfectly perfect? His features were just as adorable as always, and he smiled at me…

I wanted to melt into the ground right then and there. I tried to collect my thoughts, but obviously I had forgotten

one of them. The one about me inviting him.

"F-fletcher, uh, w-what are you doing here?" I asked him, stupidly. I couldn't think straight with him smiling at me like

that.

"Um, Olive?"

"Hm?"

"You invited me"

"Right, sorry. Just have a lot on my mind."

_A lot, meaning you_

"Oh," he said, looking unconvinced, "Ok then."

I felt how awkward this was, and he probably did too, judging by how he would slightly bite his lip. He did that every

time he was nervous. But why would he be so nervous around me… After all, I'm only... me.

"Why did you bring me here, again?" He decided to break the ice.

"Um, well, like I said, I need to talk to you about something. But, I think I should do it in private."

At that moment, I could barely choke out those last few words. My stomach was in knots, and I felt completely sick.

However, he had agreed, a confused look in his perfect brown eyes.

Soon, I found myself walking to a secluded part of the mall with him. I had no idea why I went there, but anywhere

was better than in the middle of a huge crowd.

"So," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. He looked uncomfortable.

As we stood there, I had no idea what to do, what to say. It was like… I couldn't speak. Almost like the way he was

around Chyna, sometimes.

Then, being the stupid, impulsive person I am… I did the unthinkable.

One minute, I found my hands pulling his face to mine, the next my lips we're pressed to his.

All too soon, I realized what I was doing and pushed him away in awe. I couldn't believe it. That was NOT at all how

I intended to tell him how I felt.

**NOT **

**AT**

**ALL!**

As we stared at each other, wide eyed, my face began to get really hot, and I felt my head beginning to throb, not

to mention my heart was POUNDING out of my chest.

Backing away, I muttered, "I-I'm sorry" and soon found myself dashing from the mall. Away from the crowds, and

away from Fletcher.

* * *

><p>I ran as far as my legs would take me, and ended up in an abandoned part of the parking lot. I soon felt all of my<p>

bottled up emotions come out, as I couldn't hold them in anymore. Knees wobbly, I collapsed to the ground in a fit of

tears and screaming. What had I done? He would for sure hate me now. I mean, I was prepared for rejection, but I

had no idea it would end up anything like this. Tears kept pouring from my eyes as if I were a waterfall. They just

kept coming and coming. While I cried I screamed and slammed onto the pavement. Finally, as I felt as though I

couldn't cry any more tears, I heard footsteps.

I tried to hope. I tried to wish. I tried to pray… but, nope. Those footsteps belonged to fletcher. The exact person I

hope they wouldn't have. I could soon see him out of the corner of my eye, and I got up to leave. I started running. I

couldn't take him staring at me the way he does, and telling me he's so sorry… sorry for standing there like an idiot…

and even though there could never be anything more between us, he still valued my friendship. I don't think I could

handle that. Remember when I said I was prepared for rejection?

I lied.

"Olive!" He cried, getting closer and closer to me, as rain drops started to pelt my skin.

"Great," I thought to myself, "JUST great. It just HAS to start raining now of ALL TIMES?"

I continued to run, my feet slashing the ground, and eventually through the grass, as it got wetter and wetter. I ran

around the side of the mall, hoping to God he wouldn't find me. Still, I knew he was still running after me. And I also

knew he was faster than me. The only reason I got away before was because he was probably in shock.

Soon, I was tired out, and backed up against a wall, panting heavily. I had time to rest, right? I knew he would catch

me if I rested too long, but I thought I had a pretty good lead ahead of him.

Too bad I was wrong.

"Olive, wait, please!" he shouted, finally catching up to me.

"Please, I just-I need to go"

I tried turning around, away from him, but he was too fast, not to mention strong, and grasped my shoulders.

_Damn._

No. why couldn't he just let me go? Does he really have to just… do this to me?

"Please, Fletcher. Please I just- I need to go. Please, just let me go" I cried; although, it was more like a croak, or a

whisper.

He held me firmly in place.

"Not until you talk to me"

"Please, Fletcher, I just-"

"You, what?" He cut me off.

After a moment of thinking, I looked up at him and spoke. I couldn't believe what I was going to say.

"I just couldn't take it anymore…." I paused, "I-I couldn't take it. Seeing you fawn all over Chyna, and her not even

care. I couldn't take just being friends with you, after having loved you since we were 12. It killed me. So, I thought,

you needed to know how I've felt all these years. And, I swear, you weren't supposed to find out the way you did…

by me kissing you. Look, I'm sorry. I'm impulsive. I may be smart, but even smart people can act dumb sometimes

I thought it was all pretty clear when I kissed you... Guess not…..

So… now you know."

The rain began pouring down even harder now, and he just stood there, again, as if frozen in shock… or thinking…

although this time I figured he was thinking, so I decided…. There was my chance to leave.

"Well," I told him, "I'll… I'll see you around. I guess" After I uttered that last part, I turned around, beginning to walk

off, and felt tears start to sting my eyes.

As soon as I was about 3 feet away from Fletcher, my whole body was soaked. Still, the rain felt good on my skin,

and I had kept walking. My secret love for him wasn't so secret anymore… and I was glad that weight was lifted off

of my shoulders… but I was mostly sad. Sad about how he didn't reciprocate my feelings, sad about the way he

found out, and sad about how I was going to go on without him. The thought made my heart hurt. So bad. Why,

why could he cause me so much pain?

Soon I found myself walking up a slight hill to the sidewalk. There, I found a small bench and decided to sit down.

Just as I was about to, I heard a voice.

"It's always been you." It said, and I turned to see Fletcher walking towards me.

I didn't respond. He laughed.

"It's always been you, Olive, how could you not see that?"

I didn't know what he meant, so I asked him, still sobbing a little bit, "What?"

As he walked closer, I thought about moving away, but somewhere, deep down, I knew I shouldn't.

"It's always been you. And every day, seeing you, it killed me. Because I never thought I could actually be with you.

I guess that's why I pretended to like Chyna. I tried… So hard… To like her. But, I- I couldn't. Because, I know, I've

always loved you. I know I've been stupid and just stood there like an idiot… twice, today… but it was because I had

no idea what was going on. In my mind, there was no way you'd ever love me. And after you admitted your feelings

for me, I just- I was confused and shocked and in disbelief. I wasn't prepared and I just… I just… I… I- Shit!"

As he spoke, I stared at him with so much feeling. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was impossible.

"Fletcher," I replied, completely stunned to say anything else.

Suddenly, he was so close I could feel his breath on my skin. And that's when it happened.

He leaned in to kiss me me.

Now, it wasn't at all like how I had kissed him earlier… it was… magical.

As our lips met, he wrapped his arms around my waist, clutching my back. He pulled me closer to him, and I slid my

arms quickly around his neck. We stood there, enveloped in each other for a few minutes, and he deepened the

kiss, pulling me even closer, if that was even possible.

Not to mention we were in the rain. Cliché, much?

Still, I was with Fletcher Quimby, the boy I had loved since we were 12… and I felt on top of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I know it's not that good, BUT, I just wanted to put something up, you know, since as of now I have no stories. Plus, the beginning was hard to write. Once they were at the mall, it kinda flowed. And, being the hopeless romantic I am, I just HAD to have them kissing in the rain. OH! And this was my first shot at romance, like I said before. So yeah.**

**I'll write more stories soon… but all with chapters. Hopefully. Maybe. Probably. It depends, I guess.**


End file.
